Currently, as a projection brief is prepared in the public meeting, you must carry a mobile computer and a digital projector, and thereby the transferred video files of the video device rendering outside projection to show by the digital projector. To complete the projection, the video files need to be filed and stored on the computer, and a mobile computer and a digital projector are required for the digital projection. Processing procedures of conversion and transmission for the digital data are complicated. It is inconvenient for a user due to heavy and more hardware apparatus. Moreover, the conventional video projector is always combined with the computer which applications are monotonous and unchanged.
Digital video projector can enlarge an image data to project onto a screen or background, to allow more people to simultaneously watch the displayed content of image on the screen or background. With the advancement of technology, a variety of electronic products tend to high-speed, high-performance, and compact size. Under this trend, pico projector/mini projector has gradually become the main product of the digital projector.
In general, light source of mini projector uses light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or other solid-state light source, in order to improve its overall brightness required, and thus increasing the brightness of the image projected. When the mini projector is made as the end product, the size of the mini projector with battery is slightly larger than that of a mobile phone. Because mini projector has the property of compact size and portable, so it is availably use anywhere. In addition, a battery of miniature projectors are expected to provide a few hours of electricity, so the entertainment purposes, it provides enough electricity to meet the general needs. In addition, mini projector with battery inside can provide power for operation in several hours, which can afford the requirement of entertainment. In addition, mini projector can be applied for meeting presentation, projecting 2-inch to 100-inch image. However, battery of the general mini projector is mostly arranged inside the body. When the power of battery runs out, it needs to be charged through the external power source due to non-removable design of battery. However, high lumens mini projector is yet to design a built-in battery due to the consideration of larger volume and power consumption. Therefore, it is inconvenience to use the high lumens mini projector when user is on the move.
Therefore, based-on the shortcomings, the present invention provide a newly mini projecting system distinguished from the conventional mini projectors.